genemarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Pearls and Pink
Ivy Jordan borrows a power suit in pale pink tweed from Gene Marshall and secures herself a job as director on Trent Osborn's next film. Info SKU: 92084 Released: 2009 Edition: 200 Circa: 1950s Designer: Collection: The Return to Hollywood Collection Company: Integrity Toys Price: $199.00 Story Card Dear Journal, You know, I'm finding that being a director is a harder acting job than being an actor! And I mean that on all levels. For instance, I had no idea when I took over as director from Miles Martin that I'd essentially be acting EVERY part in the picture, right down to the walk-on in a crowd scene. I guess that's just my directing style--I can only feel comfortable helping an actor or actress find the right way to play a scene by "doing it myself." Oh, well--once a performer, ALWAYS a performer, I suppose... But the other times I've found that I have to be actor first and director second is when I'm negotiating with the Top Studio Brass! I don't think they're still QUITE used to the idea of a "gal" helming their big projects. And that's where I suddenly learned, just in time, that I needed to pull out all my acting chops to get what I want--with a little help from a friend, I've discovered I'm pretty good at it! My big meeting with the TSB (see above--figure it out!) was scheduled for this afternoon. I'd prepared and prepared and was just too close to the whole situation--so I called up Gene Marshall, good buddy and honest critic. She was over in a flash. I sat her down and said, "Okay. You're R.L. And I'm me. And now I'm going to convince you that I'm the perfect one to direct the new Trent Osborn picture..." Gene smiled, bowed her head...and when she looked back up, I swear that Reuben Lilienthal was sitting there in the room! "All right, Dearie--so you think you can direct this little picture of ours..." Gene growled--she even SOUNDED like R.L.! I could hardly keep from laughing--and you know, I think that playfulness she forced out of me made my defense less defensive and more solid in the way I presented myself. Because vulnerability is NOT one of my long suits. And you know what they say--she who laughs, LASTS! And speaking of suits, when I was done, Gene shook off her R.L. persona and took my hand. "Congratulations!" she smiled. "You convinced me. You'll convince them! Just one more suggestion..." And she disappeared into my front hallway and came back with a hanging clothes bag. She unzipped it and inside was a sweet pink suit that I had seen her in before. "I wore this in that picture where I played the smart young career girl that shot to the top--I want you to wear it tomorrow for luck. Now, the TSB won't remember WHERE they saw it, but they WILL remember that whoever is wearing it may look pretty and pink--but still means business! Just think of yourself as an actress in a scene tomorrow and you'll do just fine!" Boy, was I glad I'd asked Gene over to critique my presentation. And I took her good advice. And her suit, hat, and pearls! When I went into that meeting this morning, my stomach hardly had a butterfly in it. I stepped outside myself from the minute I hit R.L.'s door and directed the whole thing the way i would have on the set. And you know what? I'm directing Trent Osborn's next picture!! Love, Ivy Category:Ivy Category:Integrity Toys Category:Items missing information Category:Items released in 2009